Abigail's Struggles
by Preci LV
Summary: Abigail, sixteen and pregnant, tries to hide her pregnancy from Maurice, her ex-boyfriend and Hoagie, her best friend. With the help of her only female friend, Kuki Sanban, Abigail knows that everything would be alright.
1. Abigail's Struggles

_Why...? Why did this have to happen to me...? Me and my emotions! I can't do this without him...I need him...I love him. Can't say it no plainer than that. Numbah 5 has a plan. Numbah 5 always has a plan. Yes, she does..._

Abigail Lincoln, AKA our dearly beloved Numbah 5, was sitting in a corner of her blue painted bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test in her trembling hand on a Thursday around lunchtime. She was supposed to be in school, but had to leave due to being nauseous this morning. No way. She couldn't be pregnant...could she? She shakes her head over and over again. How the hell could she pregnant? Stupid Maurice! He was supposed to be her lifeline, not her downfall!

Maurice was a former Kids Next Door member (being Numbah 9), but he had to quit after his thirteenth birthday, which was saddening for all of the Kids Next Door operatives. But, little did they know that after they decommissioned his mind, he still remembers all of the missions he had. Only Abigail was the only operative that knew. At least that's what she thinks. Maurice was the only one that she looked up to as an inspiration, apart from her older sister Cree Lincoln, who _also_ used to be a Kids Next Door operative (Numbah 11), but is now in the hands of the villainous Father, who was KND's worst enemy and he wants misery for all of the kids. He is also the father of The Delightful Children From Down the Lane (who are _not_ delightful...don't let the name fool you).

Abigail, only sixteen, cries as she curls up into a ball. How could she so goddamn reckless! She thought that she could trust him with anything and everything! She was wrong. She can't tell him **now**! He could freak out and possibly go back to Cree, who had a crush like her little sister. Lord, if Cree knew...there'll be hell. Not as much hell like how her parents will find out! Cree was off to college as a college freshman, waiting until she could get her money set straight and Abigail was with her parents, being a Junior in high school. And being her parents' other responsibility. Abigail knew that they didn't want to deal with a grandkid right now!

Abigail sighs. She had to tell Maurice. If she didn't...

The phone rings.

"Hello...?", says a deep toned voice.

"Maurice."

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"What's up...?"

"I've got to tell you something."

"What...?"

"I just wanted to see what's up, that's all."

She couldn't do it. It had been a few months since they broke up. She didn't want to bother him with a baby.

"Why?"

"Can't I check on you without an attitude?!"

" _You're_ the one who broke up with me, remember?"

"Whatever, Maurice..."

Abby hangs up the phone, upset with herself for calling in the first place. Why did she call anyway? Maurice had _no right_ to come after her like that! It was rude and childish. Abby was having doubts to tell her former KND friends. What would they think of her, now that's she's pregnant by a college Sophomore….? Numbah 4 would probably laugh while Numbah 3 would scold him. Numbahs 1 and 2 would be the only ones by her side...especially Numbah 2. Knowing that he had a crush on her for a long time, for the time being. She calls her best friend in the group, Kuki Sanban AKA Numbah 3. Her only trusted friend...

"Hello...?", says Kuki.

"Kuki, hey."

"Hiiiii! How are you?"

"Not so great..."

"Are you still sick?"

"A bit, yeah...Uhhh, Kuki...I have to tell you something..."

"Just spill it, girl…"

"I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause between them. She didn't know if Kuki was still there. Of course, she was. Kuki was in shock, but also in denial.

"Kuki."

Nothing.

"Kuki?"

Still nothing.

"K-"

"Maurice, that bastard! I'll kill him!"

"No, Kuki, don't! He doesn't know!"

"What do you mean 'he doesn't know'?! You haven't told him yet!?"

"I've tried to..."

" _And...?_ "

"I couldn't..."

"*Sigh*….I can't believe this...I feel bad for you. I'm the only one who knows, right..?"

"Yeah...Numbah 5 trusts only you right now."

"Abby..."

"What should I do, Kuki...?"

"I know this. Hoagie shouldn't know. He'll be devastated..."

"Thanks for everything, Kuki..."

"Anytime..."


	2. Cree's Hatred

After she got off the phone with Kuki, Abigail decided to get out of the house to get some fresh air. Deciding to change out of her blue pajamas, she goes into the bathroom, changing into a deep blue t-shirt and acid-washed jeans. Abby takes out her braid, revealing her long black hair as it flows down her back, she also puts on her signature red Gatsby cap on her head and walks out the door after lacing up her white sneakers, before being stopped by her father, who was dressed in his doctor garb still. He took some time off to take care of Abigail.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Oh, Daddy...I'm going to get some fresh air, that's all. I'm feeling quite better, actually."

"Really?"

She nods.

Her father was still a bit skeptical, but allows her to go outside. "Be sure to be back, alright. No more with the upchucking, and the dizziness, and...Oooooh….you know what I'm talkin' about."

"Yeah, Dad. I got you."

As Abby closes the door behind her, she spots Nigel Uno, her former KND leader, holding hands with his girlfriend, Lizzie Devine. Lizzie looked a little different the last time that Abigail seen her. Lizzie was managing to lose a little bit weight, but Nigel thought that she was beautiful the way she was. Nigel, who had grown his hair out, had a dark brown mullet styled haircut. Also dressed into his dark green sweatshirt and khakis, he waves at his old friend. Nigel was attending a private school in their area, so it was hard for the others to meet up. Abigail couldn't believe that he and Lizzie were still together though the distance between them was far! Their love was undeniable and inseparable. Abby was as impressed as she was secretly jealous.

"So, Abby. I heard that you got sick this morning," says Nigel. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm better now. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome. It's been a while. Do you and the others think that we could meet up and hang out?"

"Sure. I can call Kuki."

Lizzie smiles and says, "But, don't you have that Decathlon thingy…?"

"Oh, yes!", he says, slapping his forehead. "Maybe we can-"

"Don't worry about it, Nigel. We can hang when Y'all is ready, a'ight?", says Abby, feeling a bit disappointed, but relieved for Lizzie stopping it. She didn't want anyone figuring out her pregnancy just yet.

"Abigail, we can hang out instead!", says Lizzie, smiling.

"Thanks, Liz. Maybe tomorrow. I promise my dad that I'd be back in the house."

Nigel and Lizzie nod at her and say their goodbyes.

"Bye, Abby! Come on, Nigie…let's go to your thingy.", Lizzie says as she grabs a hold of her boyfriend's hand and walks away from Abigail. Abby smiles as she sees her two friends walk away.

Going back inside, her father was nowhere to be found. Abby looks into the kitchen, only to find a note. She reads it aloud:

 _Abigail,_

 _An emergency came up and I had to leave for a few. Don't do anything dangerous. With the missions and the fighting and oooohhh you know what I'm talking about!_

 _-Dad_

Abigail laughs at the note.

 _Classic Daddy._

Abigail opens the fridge to get a tub of marshmallow fluff and grabs a spoon when she hears the front door open and shut close.

"Daddy?"

"It's Cree. What the hell are you doing here?"

Cree comes into the kitchen with her laundry in her arms, glaring at her little sister. "Ain't you got school or somethin'?"

"I got sick in school."

"Typical.", Cree huffed.

Abigail snaps, "You don't have to be so damn mean all the damn time, ya know!"

"Says you. You don't understand the life of a teen."

"I'm _sixteen!_ "

"Sixteen and lonely!"

Abigail was about to throw an apple at her older sister, but stops herself. Why did Cree have to be so mean!? Cree and Abby were sisters; sisters were supposed to love each other, not the other way around! Being around Cree was different than it used to be...Abigail sighs to herself as she puts the apple down, watching Cree smirk at her as she goes down to the basement to wash her clothes. Why didn't she wash her clothes at her college! Why did she had to come **home**! Was she _really that broke?_ Abigail decides to go to the living room, turns on the television and watches some program about a high school girl getting pregnant by her football boyfriend, who ends up leaving her. Abigail quickly turns off the TV.

"Aw, why'd you turn it off! I _love_ this show!", cries Cree as she sits next to her sister and takes the remote from her hands as Cree turns on the TV again, watching the television show. Abby slumps into the couch and sighs. "Why do you like this show anyway?"

"It's a **classic** , dear sissy. Why do _yooooou_ care? Does this think of you and _Maurice_...?"

Abigail blushes a deep beet red as she hears her sister's words. "N-n-no! No, it's not! Shut up!"

"Ha! Abby has a crush! Is you preggers?"

"NOOOOOOO! Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Aha! You _is_ pregnant! Wait 'til I tell Daddy!"

"How can you _tell_ anyway! I'm as skinny as you!"

"Oh, calm down! I'm playin' wit' ya!"

Just then, Abigail's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Abby."

"Maurice..."

Abby quickly covers her mouth. She had forgotten that her older sister was here. Abigail quickly retreats to the kitchen, talking to her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing, calling me? My sister is here."

"I didn't know. I was about to tell you that I'ma be swinging by your place, if that's cool."

Abby's heart began to race. Did Maurice REALLY asked for her permission...to come over... _to her house...!?_

"S-sure. Why not...?"

"Cool, cool. I'll hit you up when I swing by, a'ight?"

"A'ight."

Maurice hangs up without saying goodbye. Jerk. What was Abby about to do? Maurice couldn't be HERE! Especially when Cree was washing her clothes and her father was out back to work while her mother was out shopping. Oh, what was our dear Abby to do...?

Just then, she hears a knock on the door. She guessed that her sister was still doing clothes since the door wasn't opened immediately. Abby prayed to God that it wasn't Maurice being early. But yet...he DID say that he'll call her. There was a knock again.

"I'm comin', I'm **comin'**!"

She answers the door right away...before her face fell. There was a fat boy with auburn hair and grayish goggles on the top of his head with a single rose in his hand, smiling at Abby before hiding the fact that he had braces...Hoagie.


	3. Maurice

Abby couldn't believe her eyes. Hoagie was on her front porch with a rose in his hands...was he really...he couldn't. No way. Abby knew that he knew better. Hoagie was smart; he was no one's fool. Oh, God, if Wally knew that he was here...it would be hell on Earth. Wallabee Beetles was the type of person who wouldn't care if your feelings were hurt or not. Kind of like Abby herself, but the only difference was that she was much kinder and forgiving than he was. Abby shakes her head and asks Hoagie, "What the heck-what are you doin' here, Hoagie?"

"I w-wanted to s-see you, Ab-Abby."

 _Oh, good Lord. Please don't let Hoagie be in love with me._

Abby sighs and says, "C'mon in, but be careful coming in. Cree's here..."

"Really?", he asks, a bit too eagerly.

Abby growls at him, making him look down at his feet and blush. "Sorry."

"It's a'ight. Just...keep a low profile, okay?"

"Okay.", he say as he comes inside. Abigail knew that she was going to regret this. She _did_ have to nice, after all...As Hoagie happily goes inside of the Lincoln house, Cree was coming from the basement, her laundry basket in her hands. Growling at Hoagie, she scoffs, "Who let the fat pig in!"

"Be nice to Hoagie, Cree!", yells Abby as she sits on the couch with her food in her hands. Laughing at her little sister, she says, "Well, good luck to Y'all two _lovebirds_! I'ma be back at my place. Tell Dad I was here and I love him."

"Maybe if you were a little nicer...", mumbles Abby as her older sister left. Hoagie laughs a little too loudly and watches TV with his former KND comrade. "How's your stomach?"

"M-my stomach?!", Abby started to spazz, but quickly remembers that he doesn't know about her pregnancy. Yet. "Oh, that. I'm all good now."

"And Maurice...? Are you two...still…you know. A thing?"

"I could _care less about him!_ Don't even mention him, a'ight!"

Hoagie moves a bit away from the angry Abigail Lincoln. Calming down, she says, "I'm sorry. But, you should leave. Maurice is about to come any-"

Abby's phone rings.

 _Crap. Crap, crap, CRAP!_

As Abby goes into the kitchen to answer Maurice, Hoagie was looking at his big feet, feeling embarrassed.

"Yo, Abby. I'm here."

"Okay. Hoagie is here, too, so be nice."

"You mean that fat boy that likes you?"

"He's not-he's a good guy! _Be nice!_ Got it?"

"Got it, bae."

"I'm not your bae anymore."

"Don't be like that."

There was a knock on the door. Hoagie was about to get the door, but she beat him to it. As Abigail opens the door, she was shocked to see Maurice in his maroon USC sweat jacket and a bunch of roses in his hands, in front of Abigail, whose mouth was open.

"Maurice..."

Hoagie looks upon his feet again as he was about to get up. Abigail turns around and says, "Hey, Hoagie. Don't leave, okay?"

Hoagie only managed to nod at the two and sits on an open chair.

Maurice sat next to Abigail, who was smelling the roses, which made Hoagie's single rose insignificant.

Hoagie sighs as the two former lovebirds were talking to each other. He tries to get into the conversation, but couldn't. Which was saddening for him (and us) because, as smart as he is, he just couldn't gain the confidence that his friends all obtain.

"I guess I should leave. Abby, I'll see you back at school...?", asks Hoagie.

Abby nods and smiles as she hugs him goodbye. Hoagie smiles back as he leaves.

Maurice, breathing a sigh of relief, says finally, "I thought that he would _never leave_!"

Abigail glares at him. "Stop it! He means well..."

"Oh, **really**? When was the last time that he actually had the **balls** to talk to you or ask you out...?"

"You're a jerk!"

"That's the life of a college student."

Abigail glares at him as she was seated dangerously close to him. Glancing up and down at Abigail, he takes off her red cap, making her blush and stutter. Maurice puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her lips.

"Remember the good times, Abby...? Kissing on your dad's sofa?"

She remembers well. When he knocked her up.

They kept kissing as Abigail comes up upon his body. Her legs wrapped around his torso. As his hands were inside of her blue shirt, they heard a car door slam. Her father was back...


	4. Mistakes After Mistakes

But, it wasn't her father, as Abigail looks out of the window, but her friend, Kuki Sanban. With her long black hair twisted into a bun and was wearing a long pearl white kimono and tan sandals, she was experiencing her full Japanese culture. Kuki came into Abigail's house with a frown on her face, no a bigger frown since she saw Maurice. He nods at Kuki, who was glaring at him.

"Abby...can I talk to you?", ask Kuki.

"Sure."

As the two girls went upstairs to her bedroom, Abigail says, "I'll be back, Maurice."

Maurice nods as he watches the TV.

Kuki goes inside, pulls Abby by the front of her shirt and closes the door.

"Dude!"

"WHY is _HE_ here?! You're not making out with him, are you!?"

"NO! No...I'm..."

"Abigail."

"We were talking!"

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet...hmmph."

"Kuki!"

"I'm sorry if I **care** about YOU! My only...well...my FIRST female friend! I'm not going to exclude Lizzie."

"Lord knows."

"Not funny, Abby."

"Sorry."

"Tell him or else I WILL."

"NO!"

"Is everything a'ight up there?", asks Maurice.

"Yeah!", says Abigail.

Kuki glares at her best friend.

"I'm okay, really."

"Tell. Him. NOW!"

Abigail sighs as she and Kuki go down the stairs. Maurice looks at the girls with a smirk on his face.

"Are you okay?", asks Maurice.

"Yeah.", says Abby.

"Abby has something to tell you.", says Kuki.

"KUKI!"

This isn't what she had planned. Not at all. Why did she had to do that! WHY?

"What is it, Abigail..?"

Abigail was fumbling around until she was being glared at by Kuki. Abigail sighs. The truth had to come.

"I'm pregnant. Maurice...it's yours..."

Maurice widen his eyes and laughs. "No way. Nope."

"Don't deny it."

"I was wearing a condom. I'm pretty sure."

"Wanna see the pregnancy test?"

"Sure."

Abigail couldn't believe him! Why didn't he believe her? Kuki glares at Maurice. As Abby fitches the positive pregnancy test, Maurice was **still** shaking his head!

"No way! It's ridged."

"How the HELL can you ridge a preg-"

There was a knock on the door. It was Hoagie again.

"Sorry. I left my goggles here. Is everything alright? Oh, hi Kuki!"

"Hey Hoagie."

"How are you?"

"Great..."

Hoagie grabs his goggles as he sees Maurice still here.

"I'm not...I CAN'T be the father! Maybe fat boy here IS!"

Hoagie glares at him. "What are you talkin' about!"

"Your friend here is-"

Abigail covers his mouth. "I'm...uh...Kuki?"

"Don't look at me!"

"I'm so confused.", says Hoagie. "Maybe I should go."

Maurice pushes her hand away from his mouth. "Abby's pregnant!"

Hoagie looks at her, who had her head down. "No way! She's not that type of girl!"

"Sure, she is...", he says as he hands him the pregnancy test.

"Hoagie...", says Abby.

Hoagie glares at Abigail, throws the test to the ground and storms off.

"Hoagie! Look at what you're doing! You made him upset! I didn't want him to know!"

" _Why?_ "

Abigail didn't even know.

As Maurice was about to head out the door, he says, "Hope you find out who the _real_ father is..."


	5. The End of a Friendship

Abigail sits next to Kuki on the couch with her brown hands covering her face. Kuki rubs her back, saying, "I TOLD you to tell him before something happens... _look at what happened!_ "

"Whose side are you ON, girl!"

"Yours, obviously. But, I'm siding with _myself_ since you don't listen to me! Goddammit!"

" _Sorry_! I'm not a listener like you nor Nigel! Now Hoagie's pissed off! What am I gonna DO, Kuki!?"

"Don't ask me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't. Ask. Me."

"Kuki-"

"No! You don't listen! It's clear that you want to follow your own path. Let's see how long that lasts you."

"I can't believe you."

"Sorry."

Kuki gets up to leave. As she was about to leave, she turns to Abigail with a sad face, saying, "I love you, Abby. But, I have to let you do you."

Kuki leaves. Abigail groans as she lays down on the couch. She lost two of her best friends and the trust of her former flame.

 _Damn it. This ain't how it 'posed to end. Maurice was supposed to be there...not away from me...Guess Numbah 5 gotta go this on her own...shit._

* * *

It was about at least five months. Abigail's stomach was getting harder and harder to hide. By the looks the kids were giving her, they kinda knew what was up with her, but she ignores them or growls at them. Just because she was nice, doesn't mean that she can't be feisty. Wallabee Beetles already knew from experience. Hoagie was starting to avoid her. Couldn't blame him. He hated Numbah 5's guts; she _did_ try to hide her pregnancy. It was on Monday that Hoagie stopped her in front of Abigail's locker with a glare in his eyes through his goggles.

"Not now, Hoagie.", she says as she was about to go past him to go to class. But, Hogarth Jr. didn't stop. He stops in front of her, pulling a lilac from his back pocket.

"Maurice was a jerk to you. If you want, Abby. I'll help you with the baby."

Abigail looks at Hoagie with wonder. Would he really willing to help her out...? Why now though? Abigail wanted to ask him, but she knew that if she did, Hoagie would go into a tirade about how he wants Maurice to fucking die or whatever, so she dropped it by saying, "I'm okay."

"Are you, Abigail...?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Abigail..."

Abigail's stomach was turning, and it wasn't the hormones from the pregnancy either. Hearing him say that REALLY made Abigail feel worse.

"Can we talk about this at lunch or somethin'?"

"I want to get this over with now."

"Stop being fuckin' difficult, Hogarth!"

Abigail goes around Hoagie, storming off to Chemistry class, where she was ruefully greeted by Wally and Kuki, who were whispering to each other before she came in. Abigail wondered if they were talking about her. But, again...did she care. If she did care, why SHOULD she? Kuki betrayed her and Wallabee was a lovesick hopeless for Kuki. Ever since KND was first together, he couldn't look away from her. Kuki looks at Abigail with a sad smile and shyly waves a little. Abigail smirks and sits in the front of the class. Kuki scoots next to her with Wallabee behind her.

"Hey, Abby. How are you?"

Abigail shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Alright. This tension between you is BORING!", groans Wallabee as he scoots his chair in between them. "Abigail's _pregnant_ with Maurice's kid! I never thought that dear **Abigail here** would do a DAMN thing like that! I've got to give you props, dear Abigail!"

Wallabee's thick Aussie really irritated Abigail.

"Will you be quiet!", says Abigail. "I'm the Six O'clock News now! Shit! Announce it to the rooftops, Wally! Abigail's pregnant! YAAAAY! Hooray! Let's throw a fuckin' party!"

Abigail was being loud, but she didn't care anymore. Her eyes stung from tears. Abigail says as she turns to see every eye on her, "What are Y'all LOOKIN' AT?!"

Eyes dart away. Kuki tried to put her hand on Abby's back, but she bats it away.

"Get away from me, Kuki. You ain't my friend anymore..."


	6. The End of It All

It was getting near her final trimester (nine months) and Abigail was surprised when her parents didn't _kick her out of the house!_ When she finally admitted her pregnancy, her father was more pissed off at Maurice than at her since it WAS his fault in the first place! Her mother hugged her youngest daughter tightly but not enough to hurt the baby and kissed her cheek. Abigail's eyes were filled with tears as she embraced her mother and kissed her cheek as well. Mrs. Lincoln had made fried chicken and stew peas for dinner, but Mister. Lincoln couldn't stay for long since he had to go back to work, since he was a doctor. Abigail was saddened that he couldn't stay but she felt more better that her mother was a stay-at-home mother. As she ate with her mother happily, Cree knocks on the door and lets herself in, her dreads in her face, covering her eyes.

"Hey, Mama...Abigail. I see your belly."

"Shut up, Cree."

"YOU shut up, you boyfriend stealer!"

"Girls, stop it! Cree, since you're here, you might as well stay for dinner.", says Mrs. Lincoln in her French accent, for she was mixed of Afro-French culture.

Cree glares at her younger sister, but manages to sit next to her mother and ate her cooking.

"Tell me, baby. How's college going for you?"

"Stressful. I'm just glad to be back at home."

"Oh, _really_? I'm sure that you and Maurice are doing just _fine_ away from here...", says Abby sarcastically.

"Me and Maurice ain't none of your business!"

"Sure, it ain't..."

"Mama, make this... _chick_ stop!"

"Look at you not callin' me a 'bitch'."

" _Mama!_ "

Mrs. Lincoln gets up from the table and goes into the living room, sitting on the couch and massaging her temples. "I thought that your brother was a lot to handle..."

"Mama..."

"Not. Now. Cree. I'm having a meltdown right now..."

"Good job, Lame-agail!"

"Me?! YOU started it!", says Abby as she comes into the living room, hugging her mother. "Can't you see we're stressing her out? No, you can't! You're just that damn selfish!"

"I'm not _you_ , dear sister, who ran off to get pregnant by my EX!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Abigail runs upstairs and slams her bedroom door. She wanted to call Kuki, but she was still too pissed off at her for yelling at her months ago. Should she forgive Kuki...? Abigail shakes her head and calls her anyway. Luckily, it was a busy tone, so she hung up quickly before anything else happened. Abigail puts her phone on her bed by the side of her just in case Kuki called back. She didn't want her to call her back, though. Kuki had hurt her worse than Maurice had hurt her. Hoagie was willing to help out Abigail, but she refused to cooperate. Abigail HAD always been stubborn as fuck, but she didn't give a damn about it, because it was just how she was. Someone knocks on the door.

"Cree, if it's you, go away!"

It wasn't Cree. It was her mother.

"Abby, are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mama. I'm fine. You don't have to check on me."

"Sweetie, I'm your mother. It's my job."

Mrs. Lincoln hugs her and kisses her cheek. "I love you, you know."

"Love you more, Mama."

Abigail's phone rings. Shit, it was Kuki calling back. Abigail answers it. "Hello?"

"Did you just call me...?"

"Yeah and?"

"I was just calling back...sheesh. Didn't YOU call me? Why, anyway? To harass me some more?"

" _Noooo._ I was calling to..."

"What?"

Abigail was dead silent. Her mother takes the phone and says, "Kuki, dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lincoln. How are you...?"

"I would be better if you two would forgive each other already. Please, Kuki, you two have been best friends for too long!"

There was a long pause. "Look. You two have been good friends. I hate to see you two not talk to each other. Please forgive each other. Not only for me, but for each other."

Kuki was sniffling while Abigail was stone-faced.

"Abigail...", says Kuki. "Mrs. Lincoln's right..."

"I know she is. She IS my mama."

"I KNOW that..."

"*Sigh*….Kuki...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry MORE, you know."

"I know.", says Abigail with a smile.

* * *

Abigail Lincoln was ready to give birth and Maurice was nowhere to be found in the hospital. Figures. Kuki, however, being the best friend that she was again, was wheeling her into the delivery room, helping Abigail into the hospital bed. Hoagie runs into the room, out of breath and holds Abigail's hand. They had been dating since she and Kuki made up and became best friends again, and it was good news to not only the girls but the whole KND crew. Nigel was supportive, Lizzie wanted to be a godmother, and Wallabee left his smart ass comments behind him. Abigail's parents were here, along with Cree, who was forced to come and see her baby sister and her future nephew/niece. As Abigail gave birth to a baby boy, she was torn by either naming him after Maurice or give him Maurice's last name. Abigail was willing to give him Hoagie's last name, but before she was going to do that, Maurice ran into Abigail's hospital room with red roses in one hand and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in the other hand. He looks at her with eyes of forgiveness and was about to talk to her, but Kuki and Hoagie stood in his way with hatred in their eyes.

"You actually _think_ that we will ever let YOU near our dear Abigail?", says Kuki as she pushes Maurice in the chest. "Why the sudden change of heart, Maurice?"

"I can't see my baby mama without you messing wit' me...?"

Mister. Lincoln sneers at him while Mrs. Lincoln wraps her arms around her husband.

"No. She's with me now.", says Hoagie as he holds a smiling Abigail's hand.

Maurice, on the other hand, wasn't having it with the smart KND operative. He gets into his face, glaring before saying, " _YOU_?! Her new man now, fatty? HA! You a little CHILD compared to me! Abby, tell this CLOWN who's the real one here?"

Abigail looks at the both of them and says in a lowly voice, "Hoagie. He's always been there for me more than YOU and you wanna come crawling BACK? _Why the change of heart, you bastard?!"_

Abby quickly covers her mouth and holds the baby boy in he arms, rocking him to sleep and kissing the top of his forehead. "My baby doesn't need a negative influence in his life...like you. Leave me alone, Maurice."

As Abigail signs the baby's birth certificate, she decides to give him her last name.

"Abigail...I just wanna b there..."

"Really? Or you too lazy to pay child support?"

"Whoa...BIG accusation, Ms. Lincoln...", says Maurice with a smirk on his face. "You _really_ hate me, do ya?"

"A bit."

Maurice smirks again and says, "You guys are on my side, right...? Cree...?"

Cree blushes and looks him in the eye as she pushes a dreadlock out of her face, which was covering her right eye. "You believe me, right..? You known me for years. You know I'm through and through. Trust me, Cree. I'm a good guy for your sister."

Cree blushes harder as he was holding both of her hands and bringing her closely to him. Cree didn't know what to DO! She wanted to be there for Abigail but after what has happened for this long...she shook her head.

"No. I can't...believe you. I'm sorry, Maurice, but my sister is more important. No more lies from you. YOU ran away from her. YOU denied proof that he's yours..."

"Oh my GOD!", says Abigail. "I forgot!"

As Abigail tries to contact the doctor to get her baby and Maurice tested, she was hoping that he was Maurice's so she can rub it in his face. As the DNA testing proved that he was the father of her child, his face fell. He looks at her and apologizes, but Abby glares at him, looking as if she'll kill him at any moment from now.

"Stay away from us and him too! Buh-Bye!"

Maurice growls and left the room, Hoagie kissing her as she names the boy Adonis Hogarth Lincoln.

 **The End!**


End file.
